If The Storm Ends
by purplepagoda
Summary: What if Bay had hooked up with Ty before he left for Afghanistan? How would her life be different? Would Kathryn's prediction come true?
1. Possibilities

_July 4th, 2011-_

_"If you drop the L word..."_

_He cuts her off. He moves closer to her. He looks her in the eyes, "I won't."_

_She doesn't say anything. He presses his lips to hers, and pulls her closer. After a few moments she pushes him away._

_"What are we doing? You are leaving for three years. Nothing that happens now is going to change that."_

_"I know that nothing is going to change the way that I feel about you."_

_"Don't she begs."_

_"I won't ask you to wait for me, but I can't help but hope."_

_"I should go," she turns to leave._

_He grabs her arm as she walks away, "Please don't."_

_She turns, and looks at him. _

* * *

_August 13, 2011 _

_Bay leaves the house in a hurry. She nearly knocks Adriana over, on her way out._

_"Where is the fire?"_

_"I have an errand to run," Bay stretches the truth._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Because you are acting as if you are trying to sneak away unnoticed."_

_"At seven o'clock in the morning?"_

_Adriana squints, "What are you doing up at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning?"_

_"I told you I have an errand to run."_

_"You would tell me if something was going on?"_

_"Yes," she insists._

_"You know I have to drop a letter off at the post office, why don't I just ride with you. We'll save some gas."_

_"I don't know about that."_

_"We can grab some breakfast."_

_"I'm not hungry."_

_"Why don't we go, before someone notices us standing in the middle of the driveway?" Adriana suggests._

_"Ok," Bay nods, in agreement._

* * *

Kathryn sorts through the laundry hamper. She starts tossing light clothes into the washing machine. It's early on a Saturday morning. She looks over at Regina, who stands at the dryer, unloading clothes. They work on their separate loads of laundry in silence. Kathryn reaches into the bottom of the hamper. She pulls out a stuffed toy rabbit with a sticky coating on the outside. She olds it by on of it's floppy ears. Regina looks over at her, and tries not to laugh. She breaks the silence.

"What do you think is on it?"

Kathryn shakes her head as she tosses the rabbit into the washing machine, "I don't know that I want to know," she admits.

"There are a lot of things that I don't want to know."

Kathryn closes the door to the washer. She looks at Regina, "You know every morning I wake up, and I ask myself how we got here."

"On Earth?"

"That isn't what I meant."

"I know."

"Maybe I should try to be more understanding, but..."

Regina cuts her off, "You've been far more understanding that I have."

* * *

_August 13th, 2011,_

_Adriana sits in a diner, with Bay. She shakes her head. _

_"Are you sure that this is where you want to have breakfast?"_

_"You said that they had the best pancakes in all of East Riverside."_

_"Why did you want to come to East Riverside?"_

_"Because nobody knows me here," Bay answers._

_"You want to talk about it?"_

_"I definitely don't."_

_"Ok," Adriana nods, and sips her coffee._

_"I don't understand how this happened," she admits._

_"You didn't..." Adriana begins to guess._

_"I did."_

_"Oh."_

_"Something must have happened," she insists._

_"Obviously."_

_"This can't be happening. I'm not even sixteen."_

_"It doesn't have to happen," Adriana reminds her._

_"What would I tell my parents? I can hear them now telling me that they knew he was trouble, and that something like this would happen. I would never hear the end of it."_

_"Are you going to tell them?"_

_Bay shrugs, "I don't know."_

_"Is there anything that I can do?"_

_Bay nods, "You're doing it."_

_"Anything more I can do?"_

_"Don't tell anyone."_

_"I won't."_

_"And tell me what I should do."_

_"I can't do that."_

_"They're going to kill me."_

_"No, they won't."_

_"Obviously you haven't spent enough time with them," Bay argues._

_"You're their daughter."_

* * *

Regina helps Kathryn fold the laundry as it comes out of the dryer. Kathryn reaches in, and pulls out the stuffed rabbit. Regina shakes her head, as Kathryn tosses it onto the top of the pile of laundry, in the basket.

"He's missing an eye."

Kathryn looks at the stuffed bunny. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"I have replaced the right eye on this thing three times already."

"I know, and every time it's with an uglier button. The poor thing has one regular eye, and one button eye."

"Maybe he is just destined to be a one eyed bunny."

"He's destined to be a lot of things."


	2. Worst Birthday Ever

Bay enters the laundry room. She finds Kathryn, and Regina finishing up the laundry.

"I am about to have a crisis on my hands," she looks at Kathryn, "Have you seen bunny?"

Kathryn lifts the sad one eyed stuffed creature out of the laundry basket, "Fresh out of the laundry."

"How does he keep losing his eye?"

"I think the dryer is trying to eat him," Regina offers up her opinion.

Kathryn tosses Bay the rabbit, and Bay leaves the laundry room. She heads into the kitchen. She looks at the floor, in front of the island.

"Where did you go?"

She hears the sound of a wooden spoon smacking the floor. She walks around to the other side of the island. She finds the toddler sitting on the floor in nothing more than a diaper.

"Where did your clothes go? I was gone for less than a minute."

He looks up at her, with a grin. She pulls the bunny out from behind her back.

"Look who I found."

He grabs the bunny from her. She reaches down, and picks him up off the floor. She places the wooden spoon in the sink, and kisses the toddler's head.

"Are you ready for a nap?"

* * *

_October 22 2011, _

_Daphne enters the garage. She closes the door behind her. She finds Bay sitting on a stool, in silence. She stares at a blank canvas._

_"What are you doing in here?"_

_"Just sitting in here," Bay admits._

_"So at what point are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"_

_Bay shakes her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Bay you have been acting weird for months."_

_"Daphne, in case you haven't noticed, I am weird."_

_"Weirder."_

_"I didn't know that was possible."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I am mentally preparing myself."_

_"For what?"_

_"Single-handedly making this the worst birthday ever."_

_"How could this be the worst birthday ever? We're turning sixteen."_

_"I apologize, in advance for ruining this for you too. I know that it's your birthday too, but I can't wait any longer."_

_"Wait any longer? What are you talking about? What is going on?"_

_"I honestly can't believe that I have been successful in keeping it a secret for this long."_

_"Keeping what a secret?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"What?!"_

_"I am pregnant," Bay repeats._

_"You're sure?"_

_"It happened almost four months ago, so, I am certain."_

_"What? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Why would I tell you?"_

_Daphne shrugs, "I don't know."_

_"I am just trying to figure out how to drop the bomb on J, and K. I mean how am I supposed to look at them, and tell them that what they thought might happen, did. How am I supposed to tell them that I am making their worst nightmare come true?"_

_Kathryn stands in the kitchen putting finishing touches on the dinner. John enters the room._

_"You want some help taking this stuff into the dining room?"_

_"Sure," she nods._

_He studies his wife's facial expression, "Kathryn, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What's bothering you?"_

_"Bay."_

_"She's not even in the room."_

_"I am worried about her."_

_"She's a good kid, why are you worried about her?"_

_"Because she's just been so distant lately."_

_"She's always distant."_

_"More than usual."_

_"I think that this switch has just had a really big impact on her. She'll adjust."_

_Kathryn shakes her head, "No it's more than that," she insists._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"I just get the overwhelming feeling that there is something that she isn't telling us."_

_"Like what?"_

_Kathryn shrugs, "I don't know."_

_They all sit down around the dinner table. Kathryn, John, Regina, Bay, Daphne, Toby, and Adriana. The plates are passed around the table, and servings are poured onto dinner plates. Bay watches the group of people around her, nervously. She waits for the bowls, and serving dishes all to return to the center of the table. The room is awkwardly silent. She breathes a sigh of relief as everyone begins to eat. She waits until everyone has a mouthful, before she breaks the silence._

_"I have something I want to share," Bay avoids eye contact at all costs._

_Kathryn looks up at her. She swallows, and locks eyes on her, "Bay why aren't you eating? You should eat first?"_

_Bay shakes her head, "It can't wait any longer."_

_Kathryn puts her fork down, and the other turn to look at Bay._

_Bay swallows hard. "I'm pregnant," she admits._

_John nearly chokes to death. Regina reaches for a drink to wash her food down. Adriana, and Daphne sit nearby, in silence. Toby looks at her completely dumbfounded. Kathryn stares her down. She takes a moment for what she's just said to sink in. Kathryn pushes her chair back from the table._

_"Can you excuse us, please?"_

_She leads Bay into the other room. Kathryn leans against John's desk. She folds her arms across her chest. _

_"What did you just say?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"Bay please tell me that this is some sort of really cruel joke."_

_"No."_

_"Bay you can't just wait until everyone is around the dinner table, and announce something like that. You should have come to me. When did this happen?"_

_"It doesn't matter," Bay avoids eye contact._


	3. The Road Less Traveled

_"Answer me, when I ask you a question!" Kathryn raises her voice._

_"Almost four months ago," Bay reveals._

_"What?! You have been pregnant all of this time, and you didn't tell me?"_

_"I'm sorry. What did you expect me to say? Hey, mom, I wanted to really disappoint you, so I am just letting you know that I'm knocked up?"_

_"Bay why didn't you tell me when you found out?" Her voice grows even louder._

_"Because I knew that this is how you would react."_

_Kathryn shakes her head, "Ty is the father?"_

_"I knew that it was a mistake to tell you."_

_John, and Regina enter the room. John shakes his head._

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

_"Your daughter is pregnant," Kathryn looks at John._

_"For how long?" Regina wonders._

_"Almost four months," Kathryn reveals._

_"Bay what were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible, huh? You know better. You are smarter than this," John lectures her._

_"It wasn't like I planned this."_

_His nostrils flare, "I never said that you did. I just don't understand how this happened."_

_"I do," Kathryn shakes her head._

_"It was that Ty kid, wasn't it? I knew that he was trouble from the second that I saw him," John comments._

_Bay moves towards the door. Kathryn hollers after her, "Where do you think that you're going?"_

_"I am leaving. Everyone is yelling at me, at once, and I don't want to be here," she leaves the room. She grabs her keys, and heads for the door._

_Kathryn looks at John, and Regina, "I guess I am going to go after her."_

_John is too angry to say anything. Regina remains silent. Kathryn exits the office, and heads for the front door. She finds Bay sitting in her car, sobbing. _

_"Bay where are you going?"_

_"Anywhere but here."_

_"Please come back inside so that we can talk about this."_

_"What is there to talk about? You're all disappointed, and angry. You all think that I am making a mistake. What is there left to talk about? Where to send me to boarding school, so that this won't reflect poorly on your spotless reputation?"_

_"I can't talk to you when you're like this," Kathryn walks away. She returns to the house. She finds Regina._

_"Can you talk to her?"_

_Regina nods, leaving the house. She heads into the driveway. She climbs into the car, with Bay. She closes the door, and looks at the sixteen year old, who is sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Bay," Regina says in a very calm tone, "How did this happen?"_

_She shrugs, "I don't know."_

_"You didn't use protection?"_

_"We used a condom."_

_"Every time?"_

_"What are you talking about, every time? I was only with him once."_

_"So yes?"_

_"Obviously it broke, or something."_

_"Why didn't you tell anyone?"_

_"I did."_

_"You didn't tell me, and you obviously didn't tell John, or Kathryn either."_

_"Adriana knew."_

_"She knew, and she didn't say anything?"_

_"I asked her not to."_

_"How long have you known?"_

_"Months."_

_"Bay you should have come to one of us."_

_"I couldn't. You're all so angry, and disappointed. This is why I didn't want to tell any of you."_

_"I am sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell any of us."_

_"Can everyone just cool down, before we talk about this?"_

_"Yeah," Regina agrees._

_Kathryn, and John are waiting in the office when Regina returns._

_"What did she say?" Kathryn wonders._

_"She would like for us to cool off for a while, before we talk about it. She's right, we need to calm down before we can talk about this, like adults."_

_"I am going to kill that boy," John seethes._

_Regina shakes her head, "Not if I see him first."_

_Kathryn looks at Regina in disbelief, "I thought that you would stick up for him."_

_"I have known him all of his life, and he is a good kid, but he got our sixteen year old daughter pregnant."_

* * *

Kathryn stands in the doorway of the bedroom. She watches in silence as Bay tucks the seventeen month old into bed. He wears nothing more than a diaper. He clings to his bunny as Bay covers him with the blanket. She brushes dark curls out of his face. She kisses his cheek.

"Have a good nap, Isaac."

She turns to leave the room. Kathryn steps into the hallway, as Bay closes the door behind her, leaving it open a crack.

"Are you spying on me?" Bay questions her.

"No," she shakes her head.

"Thanks for washing his bunny."

"I'll sew the poor guy's ear back on after Isaac wakes up from his nap."

"You might as well just leave it off, it won't stay on."

"Bay..."

"Yeah?"

"We both know this is not what I wanted for you..." she begins.

"We're not starting on this again, are we?"

"Just hear me out," Kathryn begs.

"Okay," she agrees folding her arms across her chest.

"I know that this is incredibly difficult, and none of us planned for things to turn out this way. What I am trying to say, is that I am proud of you. You have done an excellent job with him."

"I don't feel like I am."

"What makes you say that?"

"I still haven't told Ty that he even exists."

"I know. Can I ask..."

"You know why."

Kathryn shakes her head, knowing to change the subject, and avoid an argument., "What happened to his clothes?"

"He stripped them off in the middle of the kitchen."

"You should get going, I don't want you to be late," Kathryn insists.

"For my first day of work, at my dad's office?"

"Go."

"Ok," Bay leaves.

Kathryn cringes as she hears the door slam. The sound of the door slamming is followed by the sound of crying. Kathryn turns and goes into the room. She finds the toddler standing up in his crib crying. He looks at her, and throws his rabbit across the room. He cries louder, and louder as she grows closer.


	4. Anger

She lifts the baby out of the crib. He continues to cry as she holds him close.

"Mom?" he cries, "Momma go?"

Kathryn kisses his cheek, and wipes away his tears, "She had to go to work. She'll be back soon."

"Mom."

"She'll be back soon," Kathryn insists. She looks at the little boy with dark curls, and big brown eyes. Her heart breaks for him.

* * *

_He pulls down the covers, and climbs into bed. She crawls into bed with him. He doesn't reach over to turn off his lamp, and neither does she. He turns to her. _

_"Kathryn I'm at a loss here," he admits._

_"I know."_

_"I don't know what the right thing to do, or say is," he admits._

_"That has never stopped you before."_

_"I was not the only one who flew off the handle tonight. I've never seen you so angry."_

_"John this is not what I wanted for her."_

_"None of us did."_

_"I can't believe that she didn't feel like she could come to me."_

_"Kathryn she's sixteen."_

_"I am her mother."_

_"What do we do? Do we send her to boarding school?"_

_Kathryn sighs, heavily. "Our daughter just told us that she's pregnant, and your solution is to send her to boarding school?"_

_He shrugs, "I don't know. Kathryn she is too young to have a child. She is still a child herself."_

_"I agree."_

_"You don't seem on board with the boarding school idea."_

_"It isn't our decision. This is her decision."_

_"So you're going to let her keep it, if she wants?"_

_"We don't know what she wants," Kathryn points out._

_"But if she wanted to?"_

_"I can't stop her."_

_"We could."_

_"John pretending like this isn't happening isn't going to make it go away."_

_"This is unbelievable."_

_"I know."_

_"What are we going to tell people?"_

_She furrows her brow, "That is what you are worried about?"_

_"Yeah," he nods, "I'm worried about what to tell people. My sixteen year old daughter is pregnant. It reflects badly on us, as parents. I mean there is only so much bad behavior that we can blame on the switch."_

_"So let me get this straight? Instead of being worried about Bay, and what she's going through, what she's feeling, right now, you're worried about what people might think? John she is sixteen years old she has got to be scared out of her mind."_

_"She should have thought of that before she..."_

_Kathryn cuts him off, "Just stop, right there. It wasn't intentional. It was an accident."_

_"That is what you want to call it? We're going to call it an accident? So when it's running around the house, screaming we're going to say, 'Stop doing that Accident?', huh?"_

_"I can understand why she waited so long to tell us."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"You get so angry. You yell, and you can't even hear what the other person is saying."_

_"I am sorry, but, I think that I have a right to be a little upset. My daughter is pregnant."_

_"Why are you upset?"_

_"She is sixteen."_

_"Explain it to me."_

_"My customers are going to go elsewhere. I mean we have always tried to portray wholesome family values, and this ruins that."_

_"So you're afraid that she is ruining things for you? John some times I don't believe that you can be so selfish."_

_"Kathryn, just calm down."_

_"What about Bay?"_

_"Why does it matter what she wants? At sixteen years old she is not capable of taking care of a child. She needs to finish high school first, and go to college. She doesn't need to throw her life away for some illegitimate baby, with some kid who is probably never going to come back from Afghanistan."_

* * *

_When she wakes up, she finds someone sitting on her bed. She sits up, and stares at her questioningly._

_"What are you doing in here?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you."_

_"If you want to lecture me, you should just wait. I am sure that J, and K will do plenty of that."_

_"Bay why didn't you say anything?"_

_"Because I knew that you wouldn't understand."_

_"I am trying," Regina admits._

_"You think that I am making a mistake."_

_"What is your plan?"_

_Bay shrugs, "I don't have one."_

_"Have you told Ty?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you going to?"_

_"No," she shakes her head._

_"Bay I think that you should consider..."_

_Bay cuts her off, "I have already made a decision. If I hadn't I wouldn't have said anything at all."_

_"So..."_

_"I am going to keep it."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes," she nods._

_"Bay I think that you are making a mistake. You are sixteen years old. You have your entire life ahead of you. You need to finish high school. You need to go to college."_

_"So you're going to go ahead with the lecture?"_

_"Bay you have no idea how difficult it is to be a single mother. It is the hardest job you can possibly imagine. You don't have the resources to be a good parent at sixteen."_

_"I am sorry that you feel that way."_

_"Bay please don't do this," she begs._


	5. Unplanned

She sits on the floor with the seventeen month old. He is now clothed in a blue onesie, and a pair of bibbed overalls that are cuffed at the ankle, because they're too long. He tries to add a block to the tower Kathryn is building. It falls over.

"Uh oh," she smiles.

He takes the pacifier out of his mouth. He hands it to her. She takes the slobbery object from him.

"Thank you."

He signs, you're welcome, to her.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want to go get something to drink?"

"Want momma."

"I know."

"Momma, go?"

* * *

_Regina, Kathryn, and John sit around the dining room table. Bay joins them. She begrudgingly pulls out a chair. She sits down, and looks at them. Kathryn decides to be the voice of reason._

_"Bay what is it that you want to do?"_

_"I want to keep the baby."_

_"You're sixteen," John points out._

_"Don't you think that I know that?"_

_"I just wonder what you were thinking," John continues._

_"You act as if I did this purposefully out of spite towards you."_

_"No one thinks that," Kathryn insists._

_"Bay I really think you should reconsider this," John begs._

_"I know that you are all about how things appear. I know there will be no public announcement. In fact I am fairly certain that if asked straight out, you would deny it. I guess that I am ok with that. I will do whatever it is that is required to keep the baby."_

_Regina shakes her head, "How can you be so sure that this is what you want? I don't think you understand how much you are going to be sacrificing. Everything that you wanted, you will be throwing it out the window," she rages._

_"We just want what is best for you," John insists._

_Regina scoots her chair out. She vacates her seat, "I am sorry but I won't be part of this. I don't agree with this. I think that she is making a huge mistake," she leaves the room._

_Bay locks eyes with her mother, "Mom, say something, please."_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes," Bay nods._

_"Ok," Kathryn agrees._

_John's eyes widen, "Ok? This is not ok. She is sixteen. I am not ok with this."_

_"And what do you propose that we do, huh, John? Do you want to kick her out? I mean, come on. At least if she's here we can help her."_

_"Help her? I am not going to help her raise a baby at sixteen years old. If she wants to do this she is on her own."_

* * *

_March 19th 2012-_

_ Kathryn enters the waiting room. She finds John sitting there, in silence. Regina sits next to him. _

_"Is she ok?" John rises to greet her._

_"Bay is fine. She wants to see you, both of you."_

_They follow Kathryn back to the room. They hesitantly approach the head of the bed. Bay holds the brand new baby in her arms. She looks up at John. He stares at his daughter, trying to hold onto his anger._

_"Dad, this is Isaac."_

_John steps forward. He looks at the baby. Without a word Bay places the freshly bundled little boy into his arms. He takes one look at the little boy, and suddenly the past six months don't seem to matter. The baby's eyes are wide open._

_"Welcome to the world Isaac."_

* * *

Kathryn reaches into her pocket, and pulls out her phone. She dials Bay's number.

"Hello?" Bay answers.

"When are you going to lunch?" Kathryn questions.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I can't get him to eat."

"What do you mean?"

"He won't eat for me. He just keeps asking me where you are."

"I can't leave."

"Ok, I'll figure it out."

"Bye," she hangs up.

Daphne proceeds to ask her to go get muffins. Bay drives home on her pursuit of muffins. She picks up Isaac, and decides to take him back with her. Her car dies outside of Maui, Kansas. She scoops the toddler out of the backseat. She takes his hand, and heads into the park. He's contently sitting on the bench, next to her, eating a sno-cone, when she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey."

Her eyes move from the baby who is two feet away from her, to the voice nearby. She looks up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just helping out."

"I meant home," she points out.

"I got home a few months ago."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I've got to drop this tank off, but we should hang out."

"Ok," she nods.

"I'll text you," he leaves.

She watches him walk away. She looks over at Isaac. He smiles.

"Who's 'at?"

"Isaac we will discuss that later."

He holds out his spoon with shaved ice on it, "Mom?"

"No thank you," she answers as she signs.

_Hungry_, he responds, signing.

"You're hungry? Why wouldn't you eat earlier?"

He reaches for her. She lifts him off the bench.

When she gets home Kathryn is in the kitchen. She hangs up the phone, and looks at Bay.

"Did you forget about the muffins?"

"My car broke down. Luckily triple A fixed it."

"Bay you know how I feel about you taking him out in that death trap."

"He's fine," she tries to get him off her hip, but he doesn't budge.

"So did you make it back to the office?"

"No. It isn't really the job for me."

"What is the job for me?"

"I got a job at Maui, Kansas."

"Bay that is..."

Bay cuts her off, "And, I saw Ty."


	6. Regrettable Choices

"He's back?"

"Apparently," Bay confirms.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing of importance," Bay answers.

"What about the baby?"

"He was busy eating a sno-cone. I don't even think that Ty realized he was there."

"So you didn't tell him?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Look I know that you've been away at war, and the only time we've spoken is through half a dozen emails, but guess what, we have a kid.' I am sure that would have went over well."

"You are the one who didn't want to tell him," Kathryn points out.

"I know."

"I tried to convince you that you should tell him."

"How? That isn't something you want to reveal via email, or on a phone call."

"It wasn't as if going to Afghanistan to tell him in person was an option," Kathryn reminds her.

"I know that is why I didn't tell him."

Kathryn shakes her head, "That is why you didn't tell him?"

"I didn't want him to be distracted. I didn't want to be responsible for him being distracted, and having something bad happen to him."

"Bay I don't want to argue about this. You know that I never agreed with the way you handled this whole situation when it came to telling him."

"I know that you thought that I should have told him."

"He's back now, so what are you going to do?"

"Hope he doesn't stick around?"

Kathryn looks at the toddler on Bay's hip, "And that's fair to who, exactly?"

"Isaac is too young to know the difference. What if he gets attached, and then Ty goes for another tour? That is the last thing we need."

"Bay don't you think that Ty has a right to know that he has a son?"

She shrugs, "I don't know."

"You owe it to Isaac the opportunity to get to know his father."

"Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"Because you are seventeen years old, and you have a son to think about. There is no other way for it to be."

"I know that you think I made the wrong choice. I know you are never going to forgive me for this mistake. I'm not asking you to. I am just asking for you to let me handle this on my own."

"Bay you are seventeen."

"I know that!"

"Don't get angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you," Bay insists as Isaac squirms.

Kathryn reaches for the little boy. He slides out of Bay's arms onto Kathryn's hip.

"Who are you angry at?" Kathryn questions.

"Maybe I'm angry with myself. I never intended for any of this to happen."

"But it did," Kathryn points out, "and there is no going back now."

"I know that."

"But?"

"I just wish I had known how hard this was going to be."

"We tried to tell you," Kathryn reminds her.

"I wouldn't give him back, I wouldn't..."

Kathryn cuts her off, "I know that."

"Sometimes I just wish that it happened ten years later in my life."

"But it didn't."

"Mom!"

Bay looks at Isaac. She smiles, as he tries to wriggle free of Kathryn's grip. Kathryn sits him on the floor. He runs over to Bay, and grabs onto her leg. He looks up at her.

"Mom!"

"What Isaac."

"Bunny at?"

"He's in your room, are you getting sleepy? Do you want to go take a nap?"

"Up."

Bay lifts him off the ground, "Why don't you eat dinner first? Then you can have your bath, and it will be bedtime."

"Bunny?" he answers.

Bay shakes her head as she holds her son, "No, bunny can't take a bath with you."

* * *

_December 23rd, 2011-_

_ Bay sits in the kitchen, on the barstool, in front of the island. Kathryn places pancakes in front of her._

_"Thanks," Bay smiles._

_"Bay Christmas is in two days, and you still haven't said what you want."_

_Bay pauses. She looks down at her round stomach. Kathryn can't help but follow her line of sight. Her eyes fall on Bay's stomach. She tries not to think about the harsh realities that will soon consume Bay's life. The thought of her sixteen year old daughter having a baby is enough to turn her stomach. _

_"I don't want anything," Bay insists._

_"Bay it's ok. Tell me what you want."_

_"I don't want anything," she answers._

_Kathryn walks around, to the other side of the island. She stops next to Bay. Bay turns towards her, and looks at her._

_"Bay," she pushes Bay's hair off her shoulder, "I want you to have whatever you want. It's just the two of us here. You can tell me what you want."_

_"Nothing."_

_"I know you want something."_

_"I don't deserve anything. I am sixteen years old, and I am six months pregnant. I have no job, and no money. You have already pledged your support. That is all that I can ask for. I know how expensive this is going to get. I don't need anything else."_

_"Bay you are still a kid."_

_"And at this time next year I will have one of my own."_

_"Please don't remind me."_

_"Remind you? How can you not be reminded? It's right there for the entire world to see. It's like a billboard that reads, 'Attention Kansas City, Bay Kennish is sixteen, and six months pregnant,'."_

_"I try not to think about it," Kathryn admits._

_"So you're in denial."_

_"Yeah," she nods._

_"It is all I think about. How could I think about anything else? He tap dances on my bladder, and kicks me in the rib when I'm trying to sleep."_

_"He?"_

_"I thought that I told you that."_

_"No, you didn't."_

_"I found out at my last appointment."_

_"How would I know that? You don't let me go with you."_

_Bay looks at her mother. She sees the look of disappointment in her eyes. Bay reaches forward, and takes Kathryn's hand. She places it on her stomach. _

_ Kathryn stares at Bay's stomach in disbelief, as her hand rests on it. The unborn baby inside responds to the sound of Bay's voice._

_"What are you doing in there?" Bay questions. _

_ Kathryn feels him move in response. It takes all of her strength not to cry, faced with the reality of the situation. _


	7. Perfect Gifts

_ She wonders the department store, aimlessly, searching for last minute Christmas gifts. Somehow she finds herself in the baby section of the store. She glances at all of the blue articles of clothing. The sudden revelation that this is all real starts to hit her. She feels completely overwhelmed. She reminds herself that in a few short months her daughter is going to have a baby, and she's supposed to force herself to be happy about it. The idea seems completely ludicrous. She stumbles across a fluffy, floppy eared stuffed rabbit. It's fuzzy, and blue, with big eyes. For some reason she's drawn to it. _

* * *

_December 25th, 2011-_

_ Kathryn knocks on Bay's door, which is slightly ajar. _

_"Come in," Bay responds._

_Kathryn enters the room. It's mid-morning, and they have already opened all of their gifts, and eaten breakfast. Bay is sitting on her bed, with the computer in her lap._

_"You shouldn't put that so close to his head."_

_Bay rolls her eyes, "I think he'll be ok."_

_"You hope."_

_"Thanks for the brushes, they are really awesome."_

_"I didn't know what else to get you. I figured that you could always use some more brushes."_

_"Always," Bay nods._

_"So you liked them?"_

_"Yeah, they're great."_

_"Because if you don't I can..."_

_"Mom, they're fine."_

_"Ok."_

_"What are you doing in here? I figured that you would be cleaning up the living room, from our fifteen minutes of destruction."_

_"I already got it picked up."_

_"Oh."_

_Kathryn pulls the box out, from behind her back. She places it on the bed, in front of Bay._

_"What's this? I thought we already opened everything."_

_"I saw it, and I had to buy it."_

_Bay studies the wrapping paper with a blue bow on it. She furrows her brow, "What is it?"_

_"Don't be disappointed. It isn't for you."_

_"Then why are you giving it to me?"_

_"It's for the baby," she admits._

_"Oh."_

_"Your dad is still having a really hard time with all of this."_

_"I know."_

_"So I thought that it would be insensitive to give it to you, in front of him."_

_"Or Regina."_

_"She'll come around," Kathryn insists._

_"I doubt it."_

_"At least Angelo is being supportive."_

_"Surprisingly."_

_"You don't have to open it, if you don't want to. It's nothing extravagant."_

_Bay slips the bow off the box. She pulls open the flap, and reaches inside. She pulls out the several wads of tissue paper. Finally she encounters the present. She pulls out the floppy eared bunny. She studies it. _

_"I can take it back, if..."_

_Bay cuts her off, "Why would you take it back?"_

_Kathryn shrugs, "I don't know. I..."_

_"Thank you," Bay smiles, genuinely for the first time in months._

_"It's ok?"_

_"It's perfect."_

_"I will let you get back to whatever you were doing," Kathryn answers._

_"It was just school work."_

_"I keep forgetting that you have schoolwork," Kathryn admits._

_"You were the one who suggested home school for the foreseeable future."_

_"That was not my recommendation. That was a John Kennish idea."_

_"I understand. He doesn't want anyone to know. I get it."_

_"Bay, I am sorry."_

_"Don't apologize for him."_

_"Anyway, I'll let you get back to your school work," she turns to leave._

_"Wait."_

_Kathryn turns, and looks at her, "Yes?"_

_"Come here," Bay insists._

_Kathryn approaches the bed. Bay wraps her arms around her. "Thank you."_

_Kathryn holds her as tight, as the bump between them will allow. Bay lets go. Kathryn smiles at her._

_"Bay you know that no matter what, I am always going to love you," she reminds her._

_"What if my baby is green, and has a tail?"_

_"Maybe he'll get switched at birth," Kathryn jokes._

_"Not funny."_

_"I am sorry that was a little bit insensitive."_

_"It's ok."_

* * *

_March 19th, 2012-_

_ She holds Bay's leg as she pushes. She stares at Bay's face, refusing to look anywhere else. She hears crying. Suddenly they place a baby on Bay's chest. After nearly half an hour the room is mostly quiet. The medical personnel have left for the time being, and Bay holds the brand new baby boy. Kathryn sits quietly in a chair, next to the bed._

_"Mom?"_

_Kathryn looks up, "Yeah?"_

_"Do you want to hold him?"_

_Kathryn looks at the swaddled infant. She nods, subtly, as she rises from her seat. Bay carefully places the baby into her arms. She looks at the baby who wears a cap, and is tightly swaddled in a receiving blanket. She smiles widely, as she tries to memorize every one of his features. He has Bay's nose, and chubby cheeks. _

_"Why do you think he was in such a hurry to get out here?" Bay questions._

_"He probably just wanted to meet you."_

_"He could have waited another three weeks, you know, until he was actually due for arrival."_

_"He must be related to you."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"He's got a mind of his own."_

_"And a lung capacity that rivals John Kennish."_

_Kathryn smiles as the looks at the newborn baby. She looks at Bay, who looks completely exhausted. She places the baby back in Bay's arms. _

_"Bay are you sure about this? You don't have to do this."_

_Bay looks at the little boy, "I'm sure."_

_"Ok," Kathryn nods, "You should probably decide on a name."_

_Bay looks at the brand new baby in her arms, "Isaac."_

_Kathryn furrows her brow, "I don't remember that being on your list."_

_"It wasn't."_


	8. Love Of My Life

She wakes up to someone smacking their chubby hands against her cheeks. She opens her eyes, and finds a bright eyed little boy in her bed. She looks past him, at her alarm clock. She rubs her eyes, reaching past him, and flipping on the lamp.

"Momma! Up!"

"Isaac it is three o'clock in the morning. What are you doing up?" she questions, as she sits up.

"Up!" he repeats.

"How did you get in here?" she shakes her head, "What am I saying? I am sure that you crawled out of your crib again."

"Up!" he tells her.

She looks at the toddler who wears navy blue pajama's with little monsters on them. She kisses his cheek. "Isaac it isn't time to get up."

"Momma!"

"You need to go back to sleep. Come on, I'll take you back to bed," she reaches for him.

"No bed," he tells her, pouting, folding his arms across his chest.

She reaches out for him, again, "Come on."

He crawls over to her, and plants himself on her lap. He squeezes her tightly, and kisses her cheek. "Love you," he smiles.

"You want to stay in here, with mommy?"

"Peas," he begs.

"Ok, lay down, and go to sleep," she peels back her covers. He snuggles up, next to her. She flips off the light, and scoots under the covers with him.

Hours later she feels herself being nudged awake. Her eyes open, and she finds Daphne standing over her.

"What?"

"I just walked by, and happened to see a monkey in your bed," Daphne smiles.

Bay looks over, and sees Isaac jumping up, and down on the bed. His pajamas are in the bed, and he's wearing nothing more than a diaper. She shoots him a questioning look.

"What are you doing, son?"

He signs, _jumping._

She rolls her eyes, "I guess that means it's time for me to get up."

"Kathryn said that you saw Ty at Maui, Kansas."

"Yeah," Bay confirms.

"You should go talk to him."

"And say what?"

"Tell him about Isaac."

"I don't even know how I would start that conversation," Bay admits.

"It doesn't matter, as longs as you tell him."

"Why don't you tell him for me?"

"Absolutely not."

"I have to go to work later. I'll be at work all day. When I'm finished I have to come home. He'll be cranky if I don't."

"So go now."

"How? I still have to get him dressed, and feed him."

"I'll do it."

"That isn't necessary."

"You have to tell Ty. He's home. You don't have a choice now. You don't have an excuse anymore."

"We haven't told anyone outside the Kennish compound," Bay points out.

"What about Emmett?"

"He doesn't count," Bay points out.

"Emmett?" Isaac signs silently.

"Thank you for bringing him up," Bay shakes her head.

"It's Sunday. I don't have to go anywhere today. Go tell Ty. I will watch Isaac."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You know he's going to want to go see Emmett now, right?"

"That's okay, I'll take him," Daphne agrees.

"You're sure," Bay nods.

"Yes!" Daphne replies, feeling irritated.

Daphne reaches out for Isaac. He leaps into her arms. She carries him out of the room, and into the nursery.

* * *

Daphne hits the doorbell. After a few seconds the door comes open. Melody stands in the doorway. Isaac rests on Daphne's hip.

"We're here to see Emmett," Daphne gesticulates.

"He's in the garage," Melody signs.

"Okay," Daphne responds, backing away from the door.

She goes around to the side of the house. She enters the garage through the side door. She closes it, and sets Isaac down. Emmett has his back turned to them, as he works on his bike. Daphne watches closely as Isaac runs towards him. The toddler attaches himself to Emmett's leg, like a tick it's host. Emmett looks down. He smiles at the little boy, and then looks over at Daphne.

"What are you doing here?" he questions.

"Someone wanted to come see you."

"Where is Bay?" he wonders.

"She had an errand to run."

"Oh."

He reaches down, and picks Isaac up. He places him on the seat of the bike. Isaac looks up at him.

"Ride?"

"No," Emmet signs.

"Please," Isaac signs back.

"Sorry buddy, you're still not big enough," Emmett explains slowly, so that the toddler has time to comprehend his signing.

"I big," he says.

Emmett reaches onto a shelf, behind the bike, and pulls out the measuring tape. He stands Isaac up on the seat of the bike.

"Let me see," he insists, as he pretends to measure, "Not quite," he shakes his head as he puts the measuring tape down.

Daphne eyes the little boy, as he stands on the seat of the bike. She touches Emmett's arm. He looks at her. "What?" he signs.

"Watch out, he's about to jump," she warns him.

He turns around to look at the little boy, just in time to catch him, as he leaps off the seat.

* * *

Ty finds Bay in the parking lot of Maui, Kansas. She is leaning against the hood of her car.

"You came," she remarks, in a surprised tone.

"You sent me a message telling you to meet you here."

"Right," she nods.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he agrees, "About what?"

"Something important."

"Okay, but Bay before you say anything I have something I need to say," he insists.

"Sure."

"I know that you're with Emmett..." he begins.

She cuts him off, "I was. We aren't together anymore."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"I missed you. I was hoping that maybe we could pick up where we left off."

"I don't know if that is possible. Ty my life has completely changed since you left."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible."

"It pretty much does," she admits.

"Why?"

"Because, I've already met the love of my life," she reveals.


	9. Trying To Understand

"What?! Are you being serious right now? I thought that you were still into Emmett. I hoped that you weren't. I hoped that you were a free agent, so that we could try to be together."

"We can't pick up where we left off, Ty. No matter how much either one of us wants that, it just can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because too much has changed. You were gone a long time."

"And you met the love of your life?"

"Yeah," she admits.

"What's his name?"

"Isaac."

"Isaac? What is he like?"

"He's amazing."

"You left Emmett for him?"

"No."

"You had already left Emmett?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"No one does."

"I feel like I'm missing something here."

"You missed a lot while you were gone."

"I feel like I'm missing something right now. What is going on? If this guy is the love of your life where is he?"

"He's with Daphne."

"He left you for Daphne?"

"No."

"Then why is he with Daphne?"

"Because I came here to talk to you," she points out.

"So you wanted to distract him, or what?"

Bay pulls out her phone, she unlocks it, and hands it to him. He stares at a picture. He shakes his head.

"I don't understand. Why are you showing this to me? Who is this kid?"

"Isaac."

"That is Isaac? Why do you have a baby picture of your boyfriend? That is kind of creepy."

"I never said that he was my boyfriend."

"Your fiance?"

"No," she furrows her brow.

"Husband? Did you get married?"

"I didn't get married."

"Then who is this guy?"

"I didn't know that you could be so jealous."

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand. I was gone, and you were searching for the love of your life? Here I thought you were waiting for me."

"Ty he isn't my boyfriend, or fiance, or my husband. Isaac is my son."

"What?!"

She points to the phone, "He's my son."

Ty looks at the picture. The toddler smiles revealing teeth. His got dimples, brown curls, and dark eyes. "Your son?"

"Yeah," she confirms.

"I didn't know."

"Obviously."

"The kid that was here with you the other day? That is your son?"

"Yeah," she confirms.

"How old is he?"

"He's seventeen months old."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a son? You never mentioned being pregnant in any of our emails."

"I didn't think it was something you needed to find out in an email."

"I wouldn't have wasted my time waiting on you, if I had known you had moved on with some other guy so quickly."

"I didn't."

"Then how did you get pregnant?"

"Ty, I have only ever had sex with one person."

"What?!"

"You were it."

"What are you saying?"

"I know that you are probably going to hate me for keeping this from you, for so long, but you have a son. We have a son, his name is Isaac."

"You aren't serious."

"I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in a war zone. That last thing I thought that you needed to be worrying about was the fact that you had gotten some girl pregnant."

"Bay, you're not just some girl."

"The point is, I didn't want you distracted. I thought that it was best if you didn't know."

"About you being pregnant? You didn't think I had the right to know that I have a son?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what to say."

"I should get to work. You should take some time."

"Time to think?"

"I know that this is a lot of information to handle."

"I don't need time to think. I want to see my son."

"Not right now."

"Not right now? You can't keep me from him. You kept me from him for seventeen months. Bay I want to see him."

"We can discuss that."

"There is no discussing it," he argues.

"Listen you need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? You just told me that I have a son, that you didn't tell me about for nearly a year and a half. I want to see him. Where is he?"

"He's with Daphne."

"Is she at your house?"

"She went to take him to see Emmett."

"What?! Why would she take him to see Emmett?"

"Because he loves Emmett. Emmett makes him happy."

"That is my son, not Emmett's."

"I know that. Emmett doesn't want to be Isaac's father."

"Call Daphne, tells her to meet me at your house."

"No."

"Why not? I want to see my son."

"First of all if you want to see him, you are going to have to cool off first. Second of all John is home. If he sees you, he is going to kill you. I promise I will let you see Isaac, but not right now."

"When?"

"You can see him tomorrow morning. You can come to the house after my dad leaves for work."

"What about you, where will you be?"

"I have to work too."

He furrows his brow, "So who watches him?"

"My mom."

"Your mom? I should be watching him, he's my son."

"Whoa! Slow down. You have never taken care of a seventeen month old. I am not going to let you just take off with him. You can see him at the house. Get to know him, and then we can go from there."

"You can't be serious, he's my son."

"But he doesn't know you. You're a stranger."

"That isn't my fault."


	10. Simple Man

She pulls open the front door. She finds Ty standing in front of her, holding a Tonka truck.

"Can I come in?"

Kathryn nods, "Yeah, Bay said that you were coming."

"I wasn't sure exactly what he liked. I thought maybe a truck," he explains.

"He's happy with anything. He's pretty easy to please."

"Good," he closes the door.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. So where is he?"

She looks at her watch, "He's napping," she reveals.

"Oh."

"He'll be awake in about ten minutes."

"How do you know?" he wonders.

"Bay has him on a schedule. He sticks to it ninety five percent of the time."

"And the other five percent?"

"He winds up in her bed at three o'clock in the morning," she reveals.

"I see."

"He climbs out of the crib, and runs into her room."

"Isn't that a little bit dangerous?"

She points to the couch, "Yeah. Have a seat."

"Aren't you guys afraid he's going to fall?"

"His toddler bed will be here in a couple of days."

"I see," he takes a seat on the couch.

Kathryn points to the coffee table. "I got those out for you."

"What are they?"

"One is just an album of pictures of him, and the other is his baby book. I thought that you might want to look at them."

"Definitely."

"Ty I am really sorry that Bay didn't tell you sooner. I tried to get her to tell you, but you know that she never listens to me."

"If she did, he probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Definitely not."

"Which I am sure is what you wish for."

"No," she shakes her head.

"Really? You're ok with the fact that she had a baby at sixteen?"

"No one would be ok with their daughter having a baby at sixteen. I just meant that I wouldn't change it. I can admit that I thought it was a terrible idea, but he is amazing. We love him so much. Bay is so good with him."

"You sound surprised."

"Bay couldn't keep a goldfish alive," Kathryn reveals.

"And you trust her with a baby?"

"At first I didn't trust her at all. She had zero experience, and I was worried sick. I would sneak in his room, and check on him in the middle of the night. I just wanted to make sure that she was doing everything right."

"And?"

"She has done an amazing job with him. He is her world."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Kathryn shrugs, "I don't know. I wish that I knew. I think that it was her way of trying to protect everyone."

"Protect everyone? How is keeping my son a secret from me, protecting anyone?"

"What if you never came back?"

"At least I would have known."

"You know now."

"Seventeen months later."

"I am going to go check on him."

"Ok," he nods.

She leaves the room. She makes her way to the nursery. She finds Isaac in his crib, wide awake. She takes the pacifier out of his mouth.

"Hi," he rubs his eyes.

She lifts him out of the crib. He holds onto her as she places him on her hip. She kisses his chubby, warm, cheek.

"Love you," she reminds him.

"Love, love," he giggles.

"Isaac there is someone here to see you."

Kathryn returns to the living room. She places Isaac on the floor, in front of the couch. She squats down next to the toddler.

"Isaac this is Ty."

"Hi," he smiles, keeping an eye on the Tonka truck in Ty's lap.

"Hi, buddy," Ty holds out the truck, "I brought this for you."

"Truck," Isaac points.

Ty places it on the floor in front of the toddler. Isaac's eyes light up. He moves towards the truck. He sits on his knees in front of the truck. He pushes a button, and it makes a noise.

"Isaac can you tell him thank you?" Kathryn asks.

He looks at Ty. He signs, "Thank you."

Ty looks at the boy in amazement. He gets of the couch, and takes a seat on the floor.

"You like trucks?"

"Vroom, vroom," he pushes the truck on the hardwood floor.

"Anything with an engine," Kathryn reveals.

"Anything?" Ty cocks an eyebrow.

"He threw a fit last week. He wouldn't stop crying until I let him go for a ride on the lawn mower with the gardener. I don't know where he gets it."

"I do."

Isaac looks up at Kathryn. "Momma at?"

"Mom is at work," Kathryn reminds her.

"Want momma."

"She'll be home soon," Kathryn reassures him.

Ty tries to distract the toddler, "Isaac do you want to take your truck outside? Maybe we could find something to put in it."

"Rocks?" Isaac asks.

"No rocks," Kathryn shakes her head, "Isaac we talked about rocks."

"Maybe we can find some sticks in the yard," Ty suggests.

Isaac looks at the truck, and then looks up at Kathryn, disapprovingly.

"You don't want to put sticks in your dump truck?" Kathryn questions.

"No."

"Let me guess, you would rather put dirt in your dump truck?"

"Dirt," he repeats with bright eyes, "Peas?"


	11. Melt A Heart Of Stone

Kathryn is standing at the counter in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for dinner. Isaac sits underfoot playing with a plastic container, and a wooden spoon. He looks up, when he hears the door open.

"Momma?" he questions.

John enters the room. He walks behind the counter, and looks at the toddler who is sitting on the floor.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not momma."

Isaac stands up. He runs over to John, and attaches himself to John's leg. He looks up at John, and smiles.

"Hi," he waves.

"Hey buddy," he smiles.

"Up!"

John reaches down, and picks up the toddler. He plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Truck," he points to the window.

John looks at Kathryn. "What is he talking about?"

"He wants to show you his new truck."

"Oh," John nods.

Isaac points to the window, "Out."

"You want to go outside?"

"Peas," he smiles.

"Ok, let's go."

John carries him outside to the back yard. He sits him down in the grass. Isaac looks up at him with a questioning look.

"What Isaac?"

"Shoes," he points to his feet.

"Do you want to put shoes on?"

Isaac laughs, "No."

John moves towards the Tonka truck. Isaac takes a seat next to the truck.

"Truck," he grins.

"That is a nice truck."

Isaac points to the bed of the truck, "Dirt," he squeals joyfully.

"I see. Grandma caved again, and let you have dirt?"

"Go, vroom," he pushes the truck along.

"Wow! What a cool truck."

Isaac tilts the bed of the dump truck back. He dumps the pile of dirt onto the ground.

"How are you going to get the dirt back into the truck?"

Isaac grabs a plastic shovel off the ground. He begins scooping the dirt back into the dump truck.

"Why do you like dirt so much?"

"Popup?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Dirt?" he asks, offering him a shovel full.

"Thank you, but I'll pass. You know you could put sticks in the back of that instead."

"No," Isaac shakes his head, frowning.

"You don't like that idea?"

"Rocks?" Isaac suggests.

"No rocks," John shakes his head.

"Ball?" Isaac asks.

"You have to empty the dirt out, first."

Isaac grins, he dumps the contents of the truck back onto the ground. He wipes his hands on his blue jeans. John rolls his eyes. He holds out his hand.

"Lets go find some baseballs."

"Up."

John looks at the little boy, with dark curls. The little guy wears a green and white striped shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He has bare feet, and a big smile. He has Bay's smile, and her eyes too. He lifts the toddler off the ground, and heads for the garage. He opens the garage bay, and looks inside. He finds a cardboard box. He opens the flap, and finds that it's full of old baseballs. He takes out a handful. He hands one to Isaac. They return to the backyard. Isaac happily carries his ball to the truck. He puts it inside. John watches him closely.

"More," Isaac signs without saying a word.

John hands him another beat up baseball. Isaac places it in the truck.

"You want another one?" John asks.

"Peas," he nods.

Isaac walks over, and takes the ball from him. He looks at John, and then looks at the truck. He tosses the ball into the truck from a couple of feet away.

"That was a good throw. Here," John hands him the remaining ball.

Isaac chucks it into the bed of the truck.

"Wow! You're good."

Isaac makes his way over to the truck. He takes out one of the balls. He looks at John, and smiles.

"You want me to catch it?" John guesses.

Isaac nods. John squats down so that he's at Isaac's level. Isaac throws him the ball. John smiles as he catches it.

"Don't you think he's a little bit young to be an MLB'er?"

John looks up at the voice. He beams with pride. "He is the one who wanted to play."

Isaac smiles, "Momma!" He runs towards her. She bends down, and scoops him up. She squeezes him tightly, and kisses him.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Truck," Isaac points.

"I see that."

"Ball," Isaac points to John.

"Were you playing ball with Popup?"

"Down," he wiggles.

Bay places him on the ground. He returns to John's side. Isaac holds out his hand for the ball. John places it in his chubby little hand. Isaac turns and looks at Bay.

"Momma!"

"You want me to catch it?"

"Peas," he smiles.

Bay squats to catch the baseball. He throws it to her from four feet away. She smiles.

"Good job." she claps.

John looks at Bay, as Isaac runs towards her to retrieve the baseball.

"He's got a pretty good arm."

"Don't sign him up for t-ball just yet."

"We haven't even tried hitting it," John realizes.

"Don't get any ideas," Bay warns him.

"We should probably go in for dinner."


	12. Rational

They eat dinner in silence. Bay tries to eat quickly so that she can be excused from the table. John puts his napkin in his lap, and looks over at his daughter. He swallows the food that he is chewing. He looks at his wife, who refuses to meet his glance. Daphne smiles at him, in silence, but quickly looks away. Toby is notably absent, due to the fact that he is still at work. Isaac gleefully feeds himself, from his high chair. Finally John turns to Bay. He clears his throat.

"You want to tell me what's going on, or do you want me to guess?"

Bay looks up from her plate at him, she shakes her head, "What are you talking about?"

"You are all being suspiciously quiet."

"I had a long day, that's all," Bay fibs.

"So what is everyone else's excuse?"

Daphne rolls her eyes, "I was with you all day," she points out.

"Okay, so you're off the hook," he shifts his glance to Kathryn.

She turns towards him, "What?!"

"Why are you being so quiet, tonight?"

"I'm just tired," she lies.

"So none of you want to tell me what's going on?"

The three women remain silent. Isaac sits in his chair between Bay, and John. John smiles at the boy.

"Isaac?"

The toddler's eyes fall on his grandfather, "Hi," he smiles, waving with a chubby hand.

"Isaac, what did you do today?"

His eyes light up, "Truck."

"You played with your truck, all day?"

"Dirt," Isaac adds.

"And dirt? Buddy, where did you get the truck?"

Bay breaks her silence, "Dad stop interrogating him, he is a baby."

"He is the only one who seems to have any answers. No one else will tell me what's going on. The fact that all three of you are silent tells me that it is something that I'm not going to like."

"Can I be excused?" Daphne questions.

John shakes his head, "No, you may not."

Daphne sits next to Kathryn. Kathryn subtly nods. Daphne pushes her chair away from the table.

"Did you just tell her she could be excused?"

"Yes, she and I are going to go into the kitchen, and get dessert. You and Bay can finish this conversation on your own."

Kathryn, and Daphne make a break for it. They scurry out of the room. John scrutinizes the look on his daughter's face, as she sits beside him. She peers up at him with a look of guilt.

"Bay what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me what's going on, please."

"It's not that big of a deal," she explains.

"If it's not that big of a deal tell me what it is," he suggests.

"I don't want to tell you."

"The last time that you didn't want to tell me something I ended up becoming a grandpa," he reminds her.

"And look how good you are at that," she adds.

"Bay please just tell me what is going on. I would rather know, and deal with whatever it is, so that I don't have to wonder. The longer you wait to tell me the more time I am going to have to stew on what it might be."

"I don't think that now is the right time."

He swallows hard, "Please tell me that you're not pregnant again."

"Seriously, that is what you think? You think that after everything that has happened in the last couple of years that I am pregnant? Dad, come on. I am a teenager..."

He cuts her off, "Need I remind you that there is a baby sitting between us, your baby."

"Can I finish?"

"Of course," he nods.

"I am not pregnant. I know that you were disappointed when you found out that I was pregnant. I know how much that hurt you, and how angry you were. As much as I love him, I do not want to repeat that experience."

"So what aren't you telling me?"

"It isn't that bad."

"So why are you hiding it from me?"

"Because I know that you won't like it."

"Tell me anyway. I didn't like you being pregnant either, but I got over that."

"I don't think that I would go as far as to say that you got over it. You only accepted the fact that I had a baby, because..."

He cuts her off, "Bay, just tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Okay," she nods.

"Today," he prods.

"When I started working at Maui, Kansas, I ran into someone I hadn't seen in a while."

"You have a boyfriend," he guesses, "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"So who was it?"

"I didn't know that he was home."

"Are you talking about Ty?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"You ran into Ty?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him about Isaac?"

"I told him."

"What did he say?"

"Mostly, he was angry."

"That you had him?"

"That I didn't tell him he had a son."

"I told you that it wouldn't end well," he reminds her.

"I know. I should have listened."

"You know I am not his biggest fan, and for obvious reasons, but I never agreed with the way you handled things. He deserved to know."

"I finally told him. He came over to see Isaac today."

"That's who brought the truck?"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't you have just told me that?"

She furrows her brow, "Why aren't you angry? You hate Ty."

"I strongly dislike him, because he got you pregnant. I never said that I hated him."

"I just figured that you wouldn't like the fact that he was here to see Isaac."

"Bay, it is his son. I would probably dislike him more, if he didn't come see him. I can't stop him from seeing his own son."

"But you said..."

"Bay, I know what I said. I have said a lot of things in anger that I don't necessarily mean."

"So what are you saying, right now?"

"Ty should see Isaac on a regular basis. He has been absent from Isaac's life long enough."


End file.
